Scorpius Malfoy and the Secret of the Veil
by E.M. Needlag
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts when his world changes forever.
1. Author's Note

This story is a sequel to the seven _Harry Potter_ books. While, for the most part, I enjoy _Cursed Child,_ I am taking some liberties with that material:

1\. Scorpius and Rose are both sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively. They are, at the time of this work, in their sixth year, and are in a romantic relationship.

2\. Delphini Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, rather than Bellatrix and Voldemort. She _thought_ she was Riddle's child, but further research revealed she was in fact, the child of both Lestranges.

3\. Hermione Granger is caucasian, as are her children

This is the cast I have in mind:

Bertie Gilbert as Scorpius Malfoy

Arthur Bowen as Albus Potter

Helena Barlow as Rose Weasley

Daphne de Beistegui as Lily Potter

Ryan Turner as Hugo Weasley

Will Dunn as James Potter

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Bonnie Wright as Ginny Potter

Rupert Grint as Ronald Weasley

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger-Weasley

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

Mackenzie Foy as Delphi Lestrange

P.S.

To the reviewer that left a bunch of complaints about Cursed Child: get a life. This is a loose sequel to the play. I've already made changes to it. If you don't like it, don't read but don't waste my time with your petty bitching about a play you probably only read and didn't see.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: I: ll Tidings**

Scorpius Malfoy didn't think there was anything that could ruin his summer. He had been invited on the annual Potter-Weasley family vacation. He'd been accepted by Ron Weasley as his daughter's boyfriend, and he'd gotten tremendous grades on his O.W.L.'s.

Presently, he was standing on the dock of the lake where the Potters and Weasleys vacationed. He was looking down at the water, which was rather murky and likely unsuited to swimming.

"What's a matter Malfoy? Scared to jump?" Scorpius turned to see James Potter walking towards him. James was the one member of the Potter-Weasley clan that hadn't completely accepted him as part of the family.

"I'm not scared, James, but I would rather avoid getting sick."

His indecision was interrupted by a loud CRACK, as an Auror apparated onto the dock.

"What's happened Bartleby?" Harry Potter came running over from the grill where he was cooking lunch.

"I have some bad news."

When no one spoke, he took a deep breath, "Delphi Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban. She went to the ministry. Draco Malfoy was there and tried to stop her, but he failed. They dueled into the veil room and she killed him."

"The veil room?" Harry asked.

Bartleby nodded, "I'm afraid so. There's nothing left of Draco."

Scorpius felt faint. He moved towards the shore and sat down at the picnic table where he'd left his shirt and his wand, which he picked up and examined intently.

"I'm going to kill her," he said to Harry.

"Scorpius," Harry started, but Scorpius shook his head, "Don't try and talk me out of it, Harry. No one could have talked you out of killing Voldemort."

Harry didn't deny that, instead, he took a different approach, "You're not of age, Scorpius. If you're going to hunt her down, you're not going to be able to avoid the Ministry forever."

Scorpius sighed and kicked a pebble, hurting his toe in the process.

"You're right, but the moment I turn seventeen, I'm going after that bitch."

"I'm sorry, Scorp," Albus said, walking over. He was soaking wet from swimming, so he didn't hug Scorpius.

"Thanks," Scorpius said.

Rose came over to him and sat next to him, placing her hand on his.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Scorpius said, "I don't know if I'll ever be okay."  
"Kids! Pack up! We're going home." Harry walked back over after talking to the other adults.

They used the Floo Powder to transport back to Grimmauld Place, from whence the Weasleys went to the Burrow. Arthur and Molly had given the family home to Ron, as their other children had refused it. The Weasley parents were now living in a flat in Diagon Alley, near George, so that their living twin could watch over them.

Scorpius went up to his room, formerly the room of Regulus Black, and collapsed on his bed.

He fell into a fitful sleep and was woken an hour later by a knock at the door. Albus came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Scorpius said.

"Dad wants to talk to you." Albus said.

Scorpius sighed and got up, following Albus down into the kitchen.

"Scorpius, we've examined your father's will, and its his wish that we adopt you."

"Okay." Scorpius said. He was pleased that he wouldn't be put into an orphanage, especially as his seventeenth birthday would arrive before he could be adopted from there or placed into foster care.

"However, as you're turning of age in just a few months, I think taking you as a ward would be a better option."

Scorpius nodded. He was still numb. In shock.

"Thank you, Harry," he said, standing up. He wanted to get back to bed.


End file.
